


Familia

by Iridiscencia



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, M/M, POV Arthur
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24009139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iridiscencia/pseuds/Iridiscencia
Summary: Al fin tenía la familia que siempre había querido y sentía que su destino estaba completo.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Kudos: 18





	Familia

**Author's Note:**

> Este drabble lo escribí hace 4 años y estuvo guardado. 
> 
> Pero lo traje de vuelta y aunque es corto, me gustó escribirlo.

Hunith era una persona muy amable y cariñosa, algo que Arturo había notado desde el día que le conoció. Siempre veía por el bien de su hijo y buscaba lo mejor para él. Ella quería mucho a Merlín y no era de extrañar que después de meses de no verle la mujer no quería separarse de él.

En momentos como aquellos Arturo se sentía extraño y es que si debía ser sincero debía admitir que escenas como aquella le hacían un nudo en la garganta pues es el ver como una madre abrazaba con tanto cariño a su hijo era algo que siempre le revolvía algunos sentimientos. 

Sabía el motivo pero no quería pensarlo mucho, pues si lo hacía estaba seguro de que no podría contener las lágrimas y no era el momento para llorar, mucho menos frente a su suegra ¿qué pensaría de él? así que permaneció ahí, observando desde la escena desde la sala, pretendiendo ver hacia un punto fijo entre un cuadro de un castillo y la pared.

Pero Hunith debió notar algo pues ella no dejaba de verle desde donde estaba.

—Arturo —Dijo Hunith, sin separarse de su hijo.—tu eres de la familia, ven aquí.

Merlín volteó a verle y asintió y Arturo sintió como se le formaba un nudo en la garganta. Sin pensarlo más se puso de pie y caminó hacia ellos, uniéndose al abrazo y por primera vez en muchos años sintió que su familia estaba completa, que todo eso valía mucho más que todo el dinero y las joyas que su padre se dedicaba a presumir, aquella calidez y amor era mil veces más valioso que cualquier otra cosa.

Al fin tenía la familia que siempre había querido y sentía que su destino estaba completo.


End file.
